brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawlers Pokemon Types
This is what the brawlers pokemon types would be like if they have a pokemon types! The types are mainly based on their body composition and not really about their attack's' composition. The order is sorted by rarity then the order of the brawler in the interface. Remember for fuck sake the primary type and the secondary type order does matter because primary type is more significant than the secondary type, and we are introducing the tertiary types (or even 4 and more types) because if that pokemon really possesses more than 2 types than there shall be no restrictions on what we put! Brawlers *'Shelly': - Her reliability on the shotgun without the other powers and what she wears is just very plain. *'Colt': - Colt is nothing more than trying to be more handsome man in the modern city, and he does not process that much of a qualities of the elements after his recent nerf. *'Nita': - Nita is a jungle based brawler but she is just like the other regular people. *'Nita's Bear': - Yes, he is an animal and he just scratches people, which is normal kind of attacks. *'Dynamike': - He is also a normal type, his attacks along with his background does not justify him enough to be another type than normal. *'El Primo': - He is a very muscular man who likes to punch people, so his punching qualities qualifies him the fighting type that he always 'yearns' for. *'Bull': - He is nothing more than another shooter, not for his lack of properties for at the very least. *'Brock': - The nation's currently only nigger, but that dosent separates him from the other normal brawlers and his attacks does not justify him as a fire type. *'Barley': - Unless he is actually made out of metals that does not comprises of steel, even so the steel type is the only closest fitting type to him as he is a robot who is typically made up of metal. *'Jessie': - I hate to say this but just because her attacks involves lightning it dosent means that she is an electric type because her body isint made up of other types other than... you guessed it! normal! *'Jessie's Turret': - Vary of metals could be used to made up this turret, the scrap metals are also typically steel type severely. *'Ricochet': - Exactly same as barley, he is just abit more hot tempered compared to barley for some apparent reason. *'Poco': - Yes, Poco is comprises of bones, so since bones are the ground type then this is it! *'Bo': - Bo, more like No, who is a eagle hunter so he wears his hat to make him looks like it, unfortunately his hat dosent grant him flying abilities otherwise he would be extremely op and breaks the game. His hat isint magical after all lol. *'Darryl': - He is also made up of steel like the other robots, except that it takes more steel. *'Piper': - Seriously, why the fuck does so many people classify her as a fairy type just because she is a fairy tale or princess orientated brawler? they are taking her details to the another level. Oh i am saying that she is just a southern belle who is doing her part time job in the west dancing with style. *'Pam': - It is funny to say that pam is the combination of darryl and jessie due to the statements of jessie is a normal type combined with darryl's higher net volume. What i am trying to say that she is fat. *'Pam's Turret': - The healing turret is made up of steel like jessie's turret. I wonder what is the type of the radiating aura that is used to heal the brawlers. *'Mortis': - Mortis is like the other human beings, his dark aspects comes from the fact that he has been doing his job well since the past years with his experience helped him. His job is the Undertaker. *'Tara': - Tara is a fortune teller, her power is what landed her into the psychics type too. *'Tara's Shadow': - The reason that the shadow is a pure dark type is because that this is the only one that fits her, the shadows does not possess the qualities of the other types like psychics since that it does not use it. *'Spike': - The fact that spike is the cactus which means that he is the grass type, obviously! And his normal type comes form the fact that he is a mobile cactus who is capable of behaving like a normal people hopefully that this makes sense. *'Crow': - Since the pokemon birds are normal flying, so i decided to place crow into the normal flying instead of flying normal. And his "weapon of choice" is the poisoned daggers, however he is still a crow, a bird which is not a kind of species who has initiated poison in their body which are usually used for defensive and hunting proposes. Fictional Brawlers These are from the brawlers concepts the people has created: *'Royal Ghost' (Example): - When he is invisible, he is a ghost for real, but what about when he is visible? Dont tell me normal because he is floating 24/7 like how the McDonalds opens for 24/7. Conclusion *For brawlers to have a ghost to be the primary type, that brawler must be an actual ghost (with intangibility properties). Not so on the ghost as the secondary type. *The articles are phrased like the uncyclopedia styled so you would see the phrasing being very sarcastic because i have to provide a reason for each of them and also makes it looks intresting. * This article is first thought in Jan 17 2018. There is a similar post (not article) that is in the subreddit on 7 feb 2018 which is a really poorly written post which i find it really irking due to the conflicts it caused to me, like jessie is being the electric type when her body is just flesh and bones and piper being the Ice and Fairy when she is clearly just a southern belle and fucks trying to "exaggerate" about piper. Trivia *Fun Fact: Brawlers portrayed as the NBA Teams: **'Spike': Indiana Pacers, Phoenix Suns - His walking style is perfectly paced with him always, one of the best walking animations in the game. His typical habitat is the deserty places which the arizona common features is. **'Tara': Orlando Magic - She is the brawler who is capable of casting magic like no other! **'Crow': Atlanta Hawks - His flying style is perfectly resembles the Hawks, fast and furious flights. And also in common they are birds. **'Nita's Bear': Memphis Grizzlies, Toronto Raptors - The grizzly bear is really obvious for the fact. The way the bear scratches people really resembles the scratches of the raptors, but its quite minor in relevance to the bear overall. **'El Rey': Sacramento Kings - They are known for themselves as the "kings", and the El Primo skin got wears the crown which makes him a king. **'Dyna Jump': Houston Rockets - The Propelling force allows him to fly high like the rockets propels, however not that high. **'Bull': Chicago Bulls - He is the bull for sure! He also behaves the same as the red bull. **'Mortis': Portland Trail Blazers (and relocated Seattle Supersonics) - His dash heavily resembles the velocity of the speeding blaze meanings and the jets. **'Colt and Rick': Baltimore bullets (relocated or defunct NBA team) - His attacks involves those bullets which he fires from. **'Mike': St. Louis Bombers (defunct NBA team) - His bomb explosions are just like the St. Louis Bomber's explosive topics which are related. **'Barley': Los Angles Lakers - His corrosive bottles spills on the floor looks like a lake (main and super) and since its a liquid puddle which looks like a lake. **'Brock': Houtson Rockets - His rockets is the same term as the rockets about houtson, but just different kind of rockets as the houtson rockets are the space rocket shuttles kind one and brocks ones are the missle kind of rockets (thing that explodes). **'El Fuego': Miami Heat - When he jumps, he is on fire and ready to land on the "hoop" (floor) like the flaming ball of the miami heat. **'Phoenix Crow': Phoenix Suns - Exactly the same theme as similarity of the hot and dry environments and also relates to USA and wild west and desert in common, and they are phoenix obviously! **'Penny's Mortar': St. Louis Bombers - Other than the fact that penny is a pirated brawler that comes NBA players who make pirated copies, the shells from the mortar explodes in the same manner of those bombs from St louis bombers and also shares the same characteristics that these bombs explodes on impact unlike the mikes bombs (explodes in a more fast and violent manner in common than mikes bomb does). **'Bo': Atlanta Hawks - He tries to imitate as the bird that has fearsome strength which his hat resembles the hawks there. Category:Others Category:Informational Pages